deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island
Dead Island is a video game developed by Techland and published by Deep Silver for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Microsoft Windows. It was released on September 6th, 2011 in North America, and on September 9th to Europe, and October 20th in Japan. It is an open-world game centered on surviving on a zombie-infested Banoi Island. The game uses a first-person perspective; however, the developers are claiming that the game should not be labeled a first person shooter because it has a bigger emphasis on melee combat and ammunition conservation, rather than a shoot 'em up. Dead Island runs on Techland's in-house Chrome Engine 5, the same which powers Call of Juarez: The Cartel video game. The island of Banoi, just off the coast of Papua New Guinea, is a wild and untamed paradise, virtually untouched by modern civilizations. From the lush rain forests to the mountain highlands to the white sandy beaches, Banoi is considered the pearl in the necklace of the Oceania Archipelago. For many, it is Heaven on Earth — a place of peace and pristine beauty where travelers can leave the worries and cares of the workday world behind. But something evil has arrived in paradise, spreading chaos, madness, and death. Heaven has become Hell, and for those who still cling to life, there is only one thing left to do: survive. we are the best * matty is the best and caitlin is the 2nd best and adam is lasty but ofcourse caitlin is the best in the world she is so beautiful and perfect. The game features a beautifully designed open-world environment which is played in first person perspective and set on the fictional tropical island of Banoi. The island is staggering in size and includes an expansive interactive beach/resort area, a city and a jungle region. * The game also features a multi-layer damage system, meaning that the player can see physical damage effects on enemy characters as they unleash havoc on them. The damage system is structured to show when there are injuries varying in type and degree depending on which weapon is used to cause it. * There is a large number of survivalist strongholds such as a protected lighthouse and a church that the player can join. They will also encounter hostile territories protected by bandits. * The common zombies are slow walking zombies, but there are many more dangerous types of zombies known as Infected, along with special zombies such as Rams and Thugs. * Unlike games involving similar post apocalyptic themes, Dead Island focuses more on melee combat than firearms and as such, melee weapons are more abundant in the game. There are firearms in Dead Island which can be found in cases, bought from merchants or rewarded by completing quests. * Weapons can be upgraded and modified from their original state to boost their stats. * The game uses a "level up" interface that helps the player build their character's attributes and abilities. Experience Points (XP) earned can be used to enhance Fury, Combat, and Survival skills. Each Hero has their own dynamic set of upgrades. Experience points are earned for just about everything the player do on Dead Island such as dispatching enemies, finding collectables and completing tasks. * The open-world environment of Dead Island allows the player to complete missions at their leisure. There are many collectables and weapons to be found as well as random people to save. The player can walk, run, drive vehicles, climb ladders, enter/exit buildings and more. so is a ant. :''head lice is a bug !!! '' Gallery User300 pic123 1305453843.jpg|Limited Edition promo items Category:Real life